Süßer die Glocken nie klingen
by Styko
Summary: Lucius stellt fest, dass Weihnachten nicht überall das Fest der Freude ist...


**Titel:** Süßer die Glocken nie klingen

**Teil:** Oneshot

**Genre:** Darkfic

**Warning:** dark

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Lucius stellt fest, dass Weihnachten nicht überall das Fest der Freude ist...

**Bemerkung:** Geschrieben für den Adventskalender auf www.endless-rain.de; Spoiler für OotP, Zeit Weihnachten 1996

Es ist keine Weihnachtsgeschichte, wie die meisten anderen, aber mir bedeutet sie doch einiges. Nun ja, lest es und entscheidet selbst, ein Kommentar würde mich auf alle Fälle freuen

**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus ohne einen kommerziellen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und falls er jemandem nicht gefällt, bitte ich sie/ihn diese Story kommentarlos zu ignorieren (ich habe nichts gegen _konstruktive_ Kritik, aber ich möchte keine Flames, Beleidigungen etc. haben, nur weil ich über ein Pairing, eine Situation etc. geschrieben habe, die jemandem nicht gefällt).

Das Lied ist ebenfalls nicht mein Eigentum.

_Süßer die Glocken nie klingen,_

_Als zu der Weihnachtszeit,_

_Grad als ob Engelein singen_

_Wieder von Frieden und Freud,_

_Wie sie gesungen in seliger Nacht,_

_Wie sie gesungen in seliger Nacht._

_Glocken mit heiligem Sang_

_Klinget die Erde entlang!_

_Und wenn die Glocken dann klingen, _

_Gleich sie das Christkindlein hört,_

_Tut sich vom Himmel dann schwingen _

_Eilet hernieder zur Erd,_

_Segnet den Vater,_ _die Mutter, das Kind._

_Segnet den Vater, die Mutter, das Kind._

_Glocken mit heiligem Sang_

_Klinget die Erde entlang!_

_Klinget mit lieblichem Schalle_

_Über die Meere noch weit,_

_Dass sich erfreuen doch alle,_

_Seliger Weihnachtszeit!_

_Alle dann jauchzen mit frohem Gesang_

_Alle dann jauchzen mit frohem Gesang:_

_Glocken mit heiligem Sang_

_Klinget die Erde entlang!_

Kristallklar erklang die Glocke. Töne von solcher Unschuld, völlig deplatziert in ihrer Umgebung. Immer und immer wieder erschallte das helle Tönen, erfüllte sämtliches Gemäuer mit seinem Klang. Einem Klang, der grausamer nicht sein konnte.

Lucius zuckte bei jedem Glockenschlag zusammen. Er wollte es nicht, doch konnte er es nicht verhindern. Selbst, wenn er genau wusste, dass ein Ton auf den nächsten folgte, erschreckte ihn jeder mit solch einer Wucht, wie er niemals gedacht hätte, dass es möglich wäre. Seine Hände zitterten und er vergrub sie in seinen Haaren um sie ruhig zuhalten, doch es gelang nicht wirklich und mit jedem Ton, der weiterhin ertönte, zitterte er stärker am ganzen Leib. Nicht wegen der Kälte, die zwar auch herrschte, aber bei Weitem nicht so grausam war wie die Glocke. Die Glocke, die hier niemand gerne hörte außer den Dementoren. Die Glocke, die einen Dementorenkuss ankündigte.

Es würde nicht Lucius sein. Das wusste er. Es war einer der anderen Death Eater, niemand wichtiges, niemand, der Lucius nahe stand. Trotzdem brachte es ihn fast um den Verstand, denn niemand wusste, wann er drankommen würde. Das Urteil zu eine Dementorenkuss konnte einfach so kommen. Wähnte man sich morgens noch sicher davor, konnte man bereits am Mittag ein Körper ohne Seele sein.

Lucius' Zittern verstärkte sich, als eine Gruppe Dementoren an seiner Zelle vorbeiging, ihr Opfer zwischen sich. Er konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war, nur, dass dieser jemand nicht stark genug war selbst zu gehen. Die Schreckenswesen schleiften ihn erbarmungslos mit sich.

Und obwohl die Todesglocke der schrecklichste Klang in diesen Gemäuern war - weit grausamer als das Kreischen der Dementoren - war sie gleichzeitig auch der Erlösendste. Denn wenn ein Verurteilter den Dementorenkuss erhielt, versammelten sich sämtliche Wächter Azkabans an einem Ort und die restlichen Gefangenen konnten für ein paar Momente aufatmen. Und genau diese Momente waren es, die Lucius nicht schon lange um den Verstand gebracht hatten. In diesen Momenten konnte er sich an etwas festhalten. An irgendwelchen kleinen Erinnerungen, in denen er glücklich gewesen war, mochten sie noch so belanglos sein. Sie waren das einzige, was ihm dort noch geblieben war. Sie und...

Lucius hörte die Bewegung mehr, als dass er sie sah. Das leise Entlanggleiten von geschmeidigem Fell an rauen Eisenstäben. Kaum hörbare, elegante Schritte, die auf ihn zu kamen. Ohne die zusammengekniffenen Augen zu öffnen, löste er die Hände aus den Haaren und breitete die Arme aus. Der Jaguar glitt ohne weiteres dazwischen und schmiegte sich an Lucius' Körper.

Die Hände des einst so stolzen Mannes krallten sich nun in das weiche Fell. Ebenso vergrub er das Gesicht darin. Die Scham über seinen Zustand wurde von der Angst und der Verzweiflung verdrängt, einer instinktiven Sehnsucht nach Wärme und Geborgenheit Platz machend, die jedes Ehrgefühl und jeden Stolz außer Acht ließ. Was Lucius wollte, war dies, und in seiner Situation nahm er es an, egal wie demütigend der Preis auch sein mochte.

Während er sich zitternd an den Jaguar klammerte, veränderte das Tier langsam seine Gestalt. Das Fell verschwand und machte verschlissener, ungewaschener Kleidung Platz. Die vorderen Klauen wurden zu langen Fingern. Das gefleckte Fell bildete sich zurück und helle, fast weiße Haut erschien, auf dem Kopf verwandelte es sich zu langen, struppig braunen Haaren. Nur die Augen behielten ihren bernsteinfarbenen Glanz und das Funkeln, wie es niemand sonst in diesen Gemäuern besaß.

Rodolphus Lestrange sah mit ausdurckslosem Gesicht auf seinen Schwager hinab, der sich an ihn klammerte, wie ein Kind, das im starken Gewitter die Geborgenheit seiner Mutter suchte. Seine Arme schlangen sich um den zitternden Körper und drückten ihn näher an sich. Und tatsächlich, mit der Zeit wurde Lucius' Zittern schwächer.

Trotzdem würde es nicht aufhören, denn in Azkaban war es niemals warm. Tag für Tag, ungeachtet jeglicher Jahreszeit, blies ein eisiger Wind durch die Gänge, zerrte an den Gefangenen, riss an ihren Haaren und der vergilbten Kleidung, bis er weiter zog, sich mit einer Freiheit über sie lustig machend, die sie nicht besaßen.

Dann kamen die Dementoren, entzogen auch die innere Wärme und es wurde noch kälter. Und dies war viel schlimmer und grausamer als der Wind. Mit erbarmungslosen Händen griffen sie nach dem Herzen, nach der Seele und selbst wer nicht einen Todeskuss bekam, erlag mit der Zeit langsam dieser seelischen Kälte.

Viele. Aber nicht alle. Manche gewöhnten sich an die Kälte, manche gewöhnten sich an die Lebensumstände in den Mauern Azkabans, sofern man das Existieren dort überhaupt als Leben bezeichnen konnte. Es waren nicht sonderlich viele, aber es gab sie. Rodolphus war einer von ihnen.

Ein starker, unerschütterlicher Wille und ein unbändiger Glaube an seinen Herrn und an ihre Mission waren es, was ihn an diesem Ort aufrecht erhielt. Er war nicht zum ersten Mal hier. Hatte bereits knappe fünfzehn Jahre dort verbracht und so kamen ihn diese Monate nur wie eine kurze Zeit vor.

Seit dem fehlgeschlagenen Auftrag im Ministerium ließ der Dunkle Lord sie dort bestrafen. Rodolphus wusste, dass ihr Meister sie wieder herausholen würde, sobald die Zeit gekommen war. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Doch es war fraglich, ob Lucius bis dahin aushalten würde.

Lucius war in der Politik ein mächtiger Mann. Er war ein zäher Verhandlungspartner und hatte eine Überzeugungskraft, die es selten gab. Angesichts seiner Erscheinung war er auch in der Frauenwelt nicht verpönt gewesen. Narcissa hatte immer noch einige neidische Blicke auf sich gezogen, hatte sie sich in den späteren Jahren ihrer Ehe mit ihrem Mann in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt.

Das Engelspärchen hatte man sie einst genannt aufgrund der blonden Haare und der Perfektion, mit der sie zueinander zu passen schienen. Beide unantastbar, beide mit einer eisigen Erscheinung.

Rodolphus musste in einer Mischung aus Bitterkeit und Häme grinsen. Die beiden waren immer der komplette Gegensatz zu ihm und seiner Frau gewesen. Bellatrix, zwar ebenso unantastbar wie ihre Schwester, doch mit einer Wildheit, die für eine Frau ungewöhnlich war. Grausam und unbarmherzig in ihrem Vorgehen, was sie nicht so bekam, nahm sie sich mit Gewalt. Frauen stach sie aus, Männer ebenso, niemand konnte ihr etwas entgegensetzen.

Dann Rodolphus selbst, von jeher einem gewissen Wahnsinn verfallen. Unberechenbar und skrupellos. Wer anfasste, was ihm gehörte, starb. Wer jemandem wehtat, der ihm wichtig war, wollte sterben, doch vergönnte er es Opfern erst dann, wenn sie bereits fast tot waren. Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange. Das Paar des Teufels. In ihrer Grausamkeit übertraf sie lediglich der Dunkle Lord.

Lucius und er hatten sich nie gut verstanden. Lucius war der Kalkulierende, der Planende. Jemand, der Dinge aus sicherer Entfernung anging und sich lieber im Hintergrund hielt. Rodolphus agierte lieber als dass er reagierte. Er war ein Mann der Handlung, der die Dinge selbst in die Hand nahm, egal wie dreckig sie auch waren. Der sich gern mit dem Blut seiner Opfer beschmutze, während der Andere saubere Flüche bevorzugte.

Lucius hatte immer darauf gepocht, dass sein Weg der bessere war.

Doch wer am Ende besser auf das wahre Leben vorbereitet war, zeigte sich nun. Während Lucius langsam dahinvegetierte, lebte Rodolphus, wo man eigentlich nicht leben konnte. Die Teufel schienen nun einmal doch stärker zu sein als die Engel.

Ein Glockenschlag riss den Braunhaarigen aus seinen Gedanken. Weitere folgten in kurzen Abständen. Dann war es still. Ganz Azkaban hielt den Atem an, selbst der Wind pfiff nicht durch die Gänge.

„Es beginnt", sagte Rodolphus ausdruckslos und Lucius' Zittern wurde wieder stärker.

Die schnell aufeinanderfolgenden Glockenschläge. Die letzten Sekunden des Opfers, bevor es aufhörte zu existieren.

Die langen Finger des Braunhaarigen fuhren über Rücken und Haare des Blonden, drückten ihn ab und an ein wenig fester, um dann weiter zu streicheln. Er spürte das Zittern des anderen Körpers, das Beben, das in unregelmäßigen Abständen hindurchfuhr. Nichts davon blieb nun nicht einmal mehr für ein paar Sekunden aus. Der Anfang vom Ende.

„Lucius", flüsterte Rodolphus nah am Ohr des Anderen, was diesen zusammenzucken ließ. Er zog ihn höher. So, dass Lucius nicht mehr direkt vor ihm saß, sondern mit der Seite an seinen Oberkörper lehnte. Mit der linken Hand zwang er ihn aufzusehen.

Graue, verängstigte Augen sahen auf, unsicher und sich gleich wieder abwendend, konnten sie dem Blick der starken, unerschütterten Bernsteinfarbenen nicht standhalten.

Rodolphus' Hände strichen weiter beruhigend über den zitternden Körper. Seine Gedanken verloren sich irgendwann in der Dunkelheit. Er hatte mit der Zeit gelernt, dass es am besten war an nichts zu denken. Denn wo nichts war, konnten die Dementoren nichts holen. Deshalb hörte er Lucius' schwache Stimme auch nicht gleich.

„...das?"

„Was?"

Die grauen Augen sahen unsicher auf, dann atmete ihr Besitzer tief durch, als wäre es mit einer unglaublichen Anstrengung verbunden zu sprechen.

„Warum tust du das?"

Rodolphus musste nicht fragen, was der Andere meinte. Es war nur zu klar. Ausgerechnet er spendete dem Menschen Trost, mit dem er sich nie verstanden hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht für Narcissa, vielleicht für Draco. Vielleicht auch für mich."

Bei seinem ersten Aufenthalt in Azkaban war Rodolphus in diesen Momenten immer entweder zu Bellatrix oder zu Rabastan geschlichen. Meist jedoch zu seinem Bruder, da dieser mehr Halt brauchte als seine Frau. Als er einmal zu keinem der beiden gegangen war, weil zusätzlich zu den Dementoren, ein paar Auroren anwesend waren, die während dem Todeskuss Streife gingen, hatte er gemerkt, dass ihm etwas fehlte. Er brauchte jemanden dort, den er trösten, den er halten konnte. Vielleicht brauchte auch selbst er ab und zu ein wenig menschliche Wärme. Als er mit Bellatrix einmal darüber gesprochen hatte, hatte sie nur gelächelt und gemeint, dass er wohl einfach zu viel Stärke in sich hätte, die er jemandem abgeben musste. Vielleicht war es so, vielleicht auch nicht. Im Grunde war es egal.

Auf Rodolphus' Antwort hin, drückte Lucius sich nur näher an ihn. Nach einer Weile sprach er wieder:

„Du könntest gehen."

„Ich weiß."

Es wäre nicht schwer in der Animagusgestalt durch die Gitter zu schlüpfen und über das Meer zu entkommen. Sirius hatte es genauso geschafft, aber Rodolphus würde das nicht tun.

„Warum tust du es nicht?"

„Weshalb!? Es ist Seine Bestrafung für uns. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wird der Lord uns hier herausholen."

Lucius sah ihn kurz ungewöhnlich intensiv an und Rodolphus glaubte so etwas wie Bewunderung in den grauen Augen zu sehen. Eine Bewunderung, dass sein Glauben an den Dunklen Lord immer noch so stark war, während Lucius selbst seinen schon lange verloren hatte.

Rodolphus' Augen zogen sich leicht zusammen. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Lucius hier sterben würde. Einzig und allein der Dunkle Lord war in der Lage grausamer zu töten als Azkaban es tat.

„Wie lange sind wir schon hier?" Die Stimme des Blonden war schwach und würde nur noch schwächer werden, wenn er die Antwort hörte.

„Sechs Monate." Lucius kam es wie ein ganzes Leben vor. „Heute ist Weihnachten."

Die grauen Augen sahen erstaunt auf.

Rodolphus zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste auch nicht, woher er das so genau wusste. Mit der Zeit entwickelte man ein Gespür dafür. Denn an Weihnachten erschien Azkaban noch ein Stückchen kälter.

„An Weihnachten lassen sie jemanden hinrichten?" Lucius' Stimme bebte, genauso wie sein Körper und Rodolphus verstärkte die Umarmung. Seine Antwort kam gewohnt ruhig.

„Das Weihnachtsgeschenk für die Dementoren. Es ist jedes Jahr so."

Die zitternde Hand des Blonden suchte nach Halt in der Kleidung des Anderen. Sein Gesicht vergrub er in der starken Brust. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie Rodolphus noch so kräftig sein konnte, während er selbst kaum noch in der Lage war zu gehen.

„Was habt ihr an Weihnachten immer gemacht?" Es klang beiläufig, doch Lucius wusste, dass Rodolphus versuchte ihn mit solchen Fragen am Leben zu erhalten. Und so antwortete er, auch wenn seine Stimme schwankte und in einer kaum hörbaren Lautstärke erklang.

„In meiner Kindheit haben wir uns immer im Salon versammelt. Mein Vater hat eine Ansprache gehalten, meine Mutter spielte Harfe und ich habe dazu gesungen... Mit Narcissa und Draco habe ich es genauso gemacht..."

„Was habt ihr gesungen?"

„'_Süßer die Glocken nie klingen'_"

„Sing es!"

Lucius sah wieder erstaunt auf, glaubte sich verhört zu haben, doch die bernsteinfarbenen Augen zeigten ihm, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Also begann er leise das Lied seiner Kindheit zu singen.

Rodolphus strich ihm weiterhin über die Haare und den Rücken, drückte ihn an sich, so wie Lucius sich an ihn presste. Die Stimme des Blonden schwang leise durch den Raum und während Rodolphus zuhörte, schlich sich ein weiteres Mal ein verbittertes, hämisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Dieses Lied schien wie Spott auf Lucius' derzeitige Situation. Aber er sagte es ihm nicht, denn während der Andere sang, verebbte langsam das Zittern und das Beben. Ein wenig würde er noch durchhalten, aber nicht mehr lange. Sollte Lucius weiterleben, musste der Tag der Befreiung bald kommen. Doch wann dies sein würde lag ausschließlich in den Händen des Dunklen Lords.

Und während in Groß-Britannien Weihnachten gefeiert wurde mit allem was dazu gehörte, blies der kalte Wind weiter durch Azkaban. Schnee gab es auf hoher See nicht, nur peitschenden Regen und ab und zu Hagel. Die Dementoren taten sich an ihrem Mal gütlich und verteilten sich dann in den Gängen des Gefängnisses. Als Rodolphus wieder in seiner Zelle war, begann er leise zu singen. _‚Süßer die Glocken nie klingen'_. Azkabans Hohnlied auf Weihnachten. Denn dort sangen keine Engel, denn Engel gab es dort nicht. Nur die Teufel sangen ein Lied, eine kreischende Kakophonie, in die sich nur hin und wieder das helle klare Läuten einer Glocke mischte...


End file.
